ALTERNATIVO
by buscar
Summary: Continuacion de final alternativo aki la historia cambia un poco


-_Solo falta que escojas un nombre ...seremos una familia como lo querías_ – sigue sin haber respuesta

-_Aarón sigue siendo mi favorito...¿qué dices?...Sé que también es tu favorito_ ..._**.LOSE**__._

Faltan pocos minutos para las 9, ahora la habitación por fin está en silencio, Alfred ya no llora ahora se encuentra de rodillas abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo y con una expresión perdida mantiene la mirada en su bebe .Se cansó de rogarle a su amado por una palabra, ya no lo hará ya sabe que no despertara, se acerca un poco más y después de un tierno beso en los labios le susurra ''_I love you __''. _

Francis y Mathew son los únicos que se han quedado en el pasadizo del hospital a pesar de que Alfred había pedido a todos que se marcharan después de que un leve temblor se sintiera, nada alarmante pero el tercero en las dos últimas horas.

La puerta permanece abierta, aun así Mathew no se atreve a entrar, no podía creerlo hace unos horas los médicos había asegurado de que Arthur estaba fuera de peligro y ahora está muerto, aun no se lo explica ,una de las pocas formas de que un inmortal muera es ….nadie más que Alfred sabe lo que paso.

Se escuchan unos pasos, a Alfred no parece importarle, ahora besa la mano de Arthur y vuelve a abrazarlo.

-Alfred ...no te hagas esto –Es Francis quien lo mira desde la entrada aun dudando si debe acercarse.

No obtiene respuesta. Voltea y se encuentra con los ojos tristes de Matthew, sabe que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar ahora que por primera vez ven a Arthur después de la noticia, pues Alfred no dejo que nadie se acercara. _Nadie._

-Todos sabemos por lo que estás pasando, yo también perdí a alguien a quien amaba ...pero debes pensar en tus ciudadanos- nuevo intento y el americano no responde.

Sigue mirando a su bebé mientras susurra algo que Francis y Mathew no logran escuchar.

-Alfred ya detente... ¿acaso...tu.. quieres …?

- ...

-¿Alfred?

-Él tendría que pagar por esto- por fin le dirige la palabra apenas un susurro lo suficientemente alto, aun así no deja de mirar a su bebé.

-¿Que´? ¿Qué estás diciendo? , la policía ya está buscando al sujeto que ocasiono esto.

-Es su culpa.

-Alfred, si esto sigue así…desaparecerás.

-El...

Francis cree equivocadamente entender, se acerca a Alfred lo sujeta del brazo obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

-El pagara, ya sabemos quién es pero ¡No puedes dejar que otros paguen también!

- ¡QUIERO ESTAR CON EL ¡

-¿En verdad tu…quieres desaparecer?

Alfred lo ignora no le importa nada, el mundo puede venirse abajo igual ya Arthur no está más aquí, un mundo sin él no tiene sentido, un mundo sin él tampoco debería existir.

Vuelve la vista en donde ha estado los últimos minutos sin dejar de repetir que es su culpa, no, no mira a Inglaterra, lo mira a él, allí esta quietecito en sus brazos.

No tuvo el valor para apartarlo porque sabe que su amado hubiera querido tenerlo así, protegiéndolo, no es una mirada de tristeza la que le dedica Alfred y mucho menos una de amor...lo sabía finalmente después de todo lo que hizo se lo habían quitado.

¿Qué te sucede Alfred? - Mathew que ha estado en silencio los últimos minutos se acerca, ahora entiende menos lo que pasa.

E..el iba a quitármelo... no podía dejarlo...no podía dejar que Arthur amara a alguien más que no fuera yo ...no podía ...nunca quise pero…él es mío , de nadie más …..y ahora esta con el…. ¿Por qué yo no puedo estar con él también?

-¿Qué? No...no entiendo - Los ojos de Matthew dicen todo lo contrario ahora mira con espanto a su hermano al igual que Francis.

-Francis atrae a Alfred hacia él, sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa, no logra creer en lo que piensa no quiere creerlo, le pedí una explicación –di algo Alfred – ya lo entendía aun así….- ¡Que…que hiciste ¡

Alfred empuja a Francis, vuelve acercarse a Arthur, al único que quiere explicarle lo que paso es a él …no lo escucha ….no responde….

-Yo te amo y él iba a apartarte de mi lado, iba a destruir todo lo que conseguí…. no podía vivir…no podía dejarlo nacer…pero tú no tenías que saberlo…no necesitamos a nadie más, solo tú y yo ….

Porque nunca los emboscaron esa mañana.

_**Solo lo emboscaron a él.**_

Porque nunca lo dejo solo, porque pudo contra esos hombres.

_**Claro que él podía.**_

Porque no dejo que lo golpearan.

_**Lo ordeno.**_

Porque él es héroe, su HEROE.

_**Solo de él.**_

Habían celebrado su boda hace unas semanas Y Arthur no podía creer lo feliz que era, estaba casado con el hombre que había amado desde hace muchísimos años y ahora esperaba un bebe. Alfred lo abrazaba por detrás, tenía un brazo apoyado en la almohada para así poder observar cada detalle de Arthur mientras dormía había estado así hace varios minutos .Él también era feliz tenia a Arthur y ... **Solo quería a Arthur**.

No necesita a nadie más, a ningún tercero en sus vidas eso lo sabía bien pero sucedió. Ahora baja la mirada y ve la pequeña prominencia en el vientre de su amado, allí está creciendo con cada mes no falta mucho para que nazca algo le dice que tiene que hacer algo aún no sabe qué pero tiene que hacerlo van a reemplazarlo pronto.

Si , de eso está seguro el americano lo confirmo esa misma mañana cuando supieron el sexo del bebe .

Un varón, aun recordaba cómo se emocionó el inglés cuando lo supo, sus ojos brillosos y el gesto de alegría que puso. No se podía decir lo mismo de Estados Unidos quien trataba de disimular lo más que podía su preocupación, solo sonrió cuando se quedó sin palabras, espero que sea suficiente para que Arthur ni siquiera sospeche. Ahora está allí mirándolo coloca con suavidad la mano donde crece el pequeño.

Había pasado por tanto para tenerlo desde el dolor de dejarlo cuando se independizo para que así Inglaterra dejara de verlo como un niño y empezara a verlo como su igual, tantos años de amor no correspondido por miedo del inglés que temía ser lastimado nuevamente finalmente lo había logrado Inglaterra lo amaba , era suyo ,pero ahora tendría que compartirlo.

Había escuchado como las naciones eran reemplazados por sus hijos de como Grecia reemplazo a la Antigua Grecia lo mismo se podía decir en el caso de Egipto.

Esta pateando con fuerza, _tal vez sepa lo que pienso_, se dice así mismo.

El territorio era lo que menos le preocupaba, a lo que más miedo tenía el americano no eran esas películas de terror que acostumbraba ver, lo que le aterraba, lo que le hacía despertar en medio de la noche desde que era pequeño era el perder el amor de Inglaterra para siempre. _NO VOY A PERMITIRLO _y una vez más vuelve a sentirlo.

-Debemos pensar en un nombre –dijo Arthur mientras volteaba a ver a Alfred, había despertado cuando sintió que su esposo acariciaba _(tocaba_) su vientre.

-Pensé que dormías.

-Yo también pensé que dormías.

-Es que quiero helado a estado pateando desde hace un rato sabes.

-Voy por el entonces- sonríe nervioso.

-Está bien Alfred...pero antes ¿no quieres sentirlo?

_**No quiero.**_

-Ah...claro que si honey- se agacha guiado por Arthur y coloca su oído donde crece su hijo.

_**No quiero perderte.**_

-No puedo esperar más sabes...

_**Yo tampoco puedo esperar**__._

-Tienes que pensar en un nombre pronto...

_**Tengo que hacerlo.**_

-Le contare cuentos como hacia contigo cuando eras bebe.

_**Voy a perderte si no lo hago.**_

-Seremos tan felices...

_**¿Lo serán? ¿Tú y él?**_

-Le hare unos soldaditos iguales a los tuyos..

_**Eso no.**_

-Y cuando crezca...

Alfred se levantó sin dejarlo continuar, voltea para no verlo pues no puede disimular el miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunta preocupado Arthur.

-No ...claro que no sucede nada... voy a traer el helado no es bueno hacerlo esperar ¿verdad?-

-Si ...claro, …..pero …olvídalo…. yo te espero

-Ya vuelvo.

Camino lo más rápido que puede a la cocina, no podía escucharlo más tiempo, cierra con seguro la puerta como si intentara esconderse.

No deja de repetirse que va a perderlo. Sabe del amor que siente Arthur desde ahora por ese bebe', no dudara en escogerlo, el nacerá y lo amara más que a él, luego crecerá y se enamoraran. No puede ni imaginárselo… no quiere …..ese miedo lo lastima.

_**Si se enamoró de mí a pesar de que un día me sostuvo en sus brazos ¿Por qué no sucedería lo mismo con él? **_

-No puede nacer.


End file.
